Quest for Link!
by Plushie Master Marth
Summary: Marth and company quest to save Link from Ganondorf, action packed!
1. The quest begins!

Chapter One  
  
As the group walked through the lost woods, they noticed that many of the things they passed all looked the same, nearly. Roy, who was getting sick of this, said, "Guys, we've been here for days! When are we going to get out?!" Zelda sighed, saying to Roy, "We've only been here for an hour, you're exaggerating."  
  
Marth growled, saying, "Roy, stop complaining about how long its taking. This is why they're called the Lost Woods. They have a spell over them that caused people to be put into endless circles... I just need to remember how the spell is beaten." Marth sighed, trying to remember how he even got through the Lost Woods to get to the tournament grounds. He then remembered what he had done, and darted toward a large tree, seeming to be invincible to any kind of passing. Marth looked to Dr. Mario, saying, "Hey, doc, could you maybe throw a pill at that tree?" The doctor did as he was told, as the pill exploded on the tree, breaking it into a large tunnel.  
  
Marth leaped in, having the others follow him. They then entered into a strange place, decorated with rainbows all around and some star being put all around in the village. There were small, short blobbish things running around, in colors of black and white, red, blue, yellow, and green. Marth blinked, wondering what they were. Roy then burst out laughing out of how funny they looked.  
  
A pink one came up, staring at the intruders. Marth then said, "Um, hi. I'm sorry if we're intruding, but--" The pink thing smacked Marth with a large mallet, a star formation on the front and back of the mallet's head. Mario then said, "I think this guy is a "Kirby."  
  
The Kirby looked at the doctor, and nodded, looking at the doctor strangely. Dr. Mario handed Kirby some food, as he seemed to just inhale it in a single gulp.  
  
The Kirby cheered, and walked the group into the village, as Mario said to the others, These creatures are called Kirbys. They use large stars to fight off enemies and also use them as transportation." Marth thought for a moment, then said, "Perhaps they could help us to rescue Link from Ganondorf?"  
  
Every Kirby stopped moving, staring at Marth as he mentioned Ganondorf. The pink Kirby stared at them, taking them to a large hut. They all went into the hut, as Roy sighed a bit, saying, "Marth, you idiot."  
  
The Kirbys were sitting all around in the hut, as Marth and company were held my chains to a wall, as Marth blinked lightly, saying, "Geez, They're so cute, yet they chained us up. I'm never eating marshmallows again..." Zelda then said, "I see that Ganondorf's evil has had an effect even here... What is going on these days? Dr. Mario spoke in a strange language to the Kirbys as they spoke back, as Roy blinked, saying, "Doc, what the hell're you doing?"  
  
Dr. Mario answered, "Roy, these Kirbys seem to think we are Ganondorf's minions. I'm trying to convince them otherwise, but they won't listen to me." Marth then growled, "I hate being chained up!!! I feel like a piece of meat being hung!" A black and white Kirby hit Marth with a hammer, as it left a big star mark on his face, as Marth yelled out in pain, kicking the Kirby like a soccer ball for hitting him. Immediately, a Kirby with blue hair like his pointed a mini-Falchion at him, as Marth then said, "What the heck does that Kirby look like me, Doc?  
  
Mario replied, "That's because they can copy the abilities and weapons of they enemy just by eating a bit of their DNA and can also get rid of it as easily as they can acquire it." Marth and Roy stared blankly. -You can just see the tumbleweed go by.- Zelda cleared her throat, saying, "In other words, Doctor, they can, in a way, mimic their opponent from eating, say, a hair or something from them?" Mario nodded to Zelda, "Exactly."  
  
A quake resonated from the village, as yelling was heard from the center, as all the Kirbys ran off. Marth kicked constantly, yelling, "HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT US?!" Roy he said, sighing, "They're going to leave us here, they don't care if we die here, I guess."  
  
A cloaked figure entered the hut, as the figure said, "Come. I will free you all. You must go and see what the commotion is." The figure then started freeing the group, as Marth said, "Hey, who are you, anyway?" The figure said nothing, leaving as soon as he freed them. Marth stared after the figure, as Zelda, who was now Shiek, said, "I will go. You three go see the commotion." Shiek then ran after the figure. Marth picked up the Falchion, throwing Roy his sword and Dr. Mario his medical kit.  
  
As they went into the center of the village, a large fire had started at the elder's hut. Stalfos were everywhere, slashing their swords at the Kirbys, trying to eliminate the whole village. Marth growled, running in with Falchion out, as he started whipping it all around through the crowd of Stalfos, sending bones flying around everywhere. Stalfos started charging at Roy, to eliminate any future threat, as Roy held his sword back, it starting to glow white hot with energy. As the Stalfos reached Roy, Roy screamed out a warcry, his sword ramming into the stalfos, making a huge explosion of heat, energy, and flame come from his sword, eliminating the bulk of the Stalfos horde, as Kirbys started running off from the battlefield.  
  
A huge energy beam clashed out from the horde, as the beam hit Marth and Roy, slamming them down into the ground, making a huge crater from impact. This blow knocked Marth and Roy both into unconsciousness, as a large hulking shelled beast came from the hoard. This beast was known as Giga Bowser, a master in the art of war, he was a servant to Ganondorf's evil army. He roared out loudly, announcing out for all to hear, "I will claim this place in the name of almighty Ganondorf!!! Anyone who objects will be killed in his name!" Dr. Mario stood forth, saying boldly, "I object to this. I am a doctor, and I cannot stand for someone such as you to kill innocent people. You must first go through me." Bowser stared at the Doctor, then laughed out loudly, saying, "A little weakling like you? Fight me!? Bwahaha! Don't make me laugh... But if that's what you want, I'll get rid of you all by myself!" Bowser signaled for all the Stalfos to leave, as he roared in a loud warcry.  
  
Bowser sent his large claw to Mario, as the doctor wrapped a large white sheet around Bowser's eyes, and as the sheet was uncovered, Bowser had hit a Stalfos that was behind him, smashing the skeleton to shards. He then felt something grabbing at his foot, as Mario whirled Bowser by his foot, sending him driving into the ground and smashing into a large hut. Bowser roared loudly, blowing fire at Mario. This caught Mario by surprise, as he blocked with his sheet, as the sheet was burned to a crisp. Bowser smirked in a huge toothed grin, leaping high into the air as stomped quickly down. Mario barely managed to roll out of the way, pulling out a few pills and throwing them at Bowser. The pills exploded in Bowser's face, as Giga Bowser roared out in pain, blind. When Giga Bowser regained his sight, he saw the Doctor's fist a split second from his face, as the Doctor's fist collided into Bowser's face making an immense pain drive through it.  
  
Bowser roared, grabbing Mario tightly with his claw, slamming the doctor into the ground hard. He then leaped up high, slamming his body as hard as he could, slamming onto Mario's body. Mario yelled out loud, bleeding uncontrollably. Bowser smirked, leaping up once more and slamming hard toward the ground, as Mario barely dodged. The attack made a large quake of energy be exerted, Mario barely able to dodge. The doctor then took out an unusually large capsule, throwing it toward Bowser and hoping for the best.  
  
A large popping sound occurred, as the capsule surrounded Giga Bowser with smoke. Bowser roared, wondering what was happening. As the smoke cleared, Bowser quickly looked around to find Mario. A large brown thing landed near him, as Bowser looked at the brown object, mouth open as he saw what it was. Dr. Mario looked at the small creature, smiling as it was smaller than his foot now. Bowser started to run, as Mario stepped on Bowser, laughing. Bowser was pretty much unable to fight, as the Kirbys cheered, hopping around Mario.  
  
Marth got out of the crater that he was forced into, dragging Roy out by his foot, as he collapsed outside the crater, injured quite a bit from the beam he had been hit with. The Kirbys gave Mario a small star phone, so that he could call them when the time comes. Of course, he also got a strange yo-yo as a gift, too. -A/N: Kirbys. They never make sense, do they?- Mario then gave Roy and Marth some mega vitamins, to help them recover.  
  
Shiek came back to the group, sighing as she said, "I'm sorry, but I lost the person. ...Doctor, what happened while I was gone?" Mario smiled, saying, "I just helped these poor Kirbys fight off one of Bowser's men. The others were...um, sleeping."  
  
And so, new allies have joined Marth and company in their fight! What lies ahead for them is yet to be known...Until next time though, farewell!  
  
Link started from his state of unconsciousness, looking around quickly and wondering what was happening. He looked down at his tunic, then realized what had happened. There were energy burns all over the tunic, along with some bloodstains. He remembered all of it. Losing to Ganondorf, the deity... Yes, the deity... He growled a bit, since he had really gotten to start liking the thought of the deity always being in the mask, so that he wouldn't get killed very easily.  
  
Link then blinked, hearing talking from a small crawlspace in the cell. He grinned, thinking, -This is just too easy! They need to realize that I can get through...-  
  
He continued all the way to the end, which was blocked up by heavy metal bars, as he snapped his fingers, saying, "Dang...I was hoping they were stupider than this."  
  
"So...You're a bounty hunter, eh?"  
  
Link looked over to the voice through the bars, seeing the figure of Ganondorf and some strange figure.  
  
"Yes," said the figure, "I am a bounty hunter. In my spare time, that is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I have a bounty on a certain group of travelling fighters..." Ganondorf continued, "The leader, named Marth, is a swordsman, has blue hair, a white uniform, and a sword he calls the Falchion. This is a picture of him."  
  
Ganondorf showed a small poster to the figure, which Link figured it was a poster that showed a picture of Marth, as Ganondorf had said.  
  
"The second one is also a swordsman. His name is Roy. He is extremely powerful but not all that talented when it comes to speed."  
  
Another poster was shown to the figure, as Ganondorf cleared his throat to explain the third in the group.  
  
"A princess is with them. Her name is Zelda. Though, you must be careful, as she can transform into another. Her alter ego, known as Shiek, is very agile. Though the form is weak in power and in endurance. Zelda's normal form as herself, is much slower but packs a strong punch. She is very weak in defending against attacks as well..."  
  
Ganondorf showed a picture of Shiek/Zelda, both of them, really, then continued on to the last of the group.  
  
"There is also a doctor travelling with them. His name is Mario, though he is better known as Dr. Mario. Take extreme caution, as he can turn a battle around in a minute with what he uses. He has defeated one of my best enforcers, which should give you an idea of how strong he is."  
  
Another picture was given, as Link then heard a yell, saying; "The prisoner isn't in his cell! He escaped!!!"  
  
Link thought to himself, -Great job, Link... You forgot to make a distraction. Now you're in trouble.-  
  
Link zoomed back into his cell and hid under the bunk that he would have to sleep on. Ganondorf came up, seeing Link and looking at the Stalfos, punching it.  
  
"Imbecile! You couldn't see the child under the bed?!"  
  
The Stalfos then cried, "I am sorry master! I will never do it again!!!"  
  
"Come, it is time for your punishment..."  
  
"No!" The Stalfos cried, "Not the Wolfos! PLEASE, MASTER! NO!!!"  
  
Link watched Ganondorf drag the Stalfos off, away from the cell and such. After a while, he could hear a Wolfos barking happily and the Stalfos' screams of terror.  
  
Link wondered how he might be able to warn the others. He had no tools with him, his swords were all gone... What would he do?  
  
"Link! Hey!"  
  
Link, startled by the voice, glanced around quickly.  
  
A small blue ball flew around Link, as Link stared at the ball with wings that went around him. He then realized who it was, blinking.  
  
"Navi?! What're you doing here?!"  
  
"I heard you were here, and wanted to say hi. What happened, anyway?"  
  
"I lost to Ganondorf, and he took me here... Navi, could you give my friends a message? Look for a swordsman with blue hair and a white costume, alright? Tell him; 'Ganondorf is sending someone after you guys. Be careful around the person, alright? I don't know any details so stay on guard!' "  
  
Navi acknowledged this, and zoomed off into the distance, to try and find Link's friends.  
  
Link sighed, lying down on the bunk he had, hoping his friends would be safe. 


	2. The bounty hunter is loose!

Chapter Two  
  
Marth hummed a light tune to himself, playing with the yo-yo as the group walked around, as Roy glared at Marth continuously through the way, wanting something that he could entertain himself with as well. Soon, after hearing Marth hum for a while, Roy lost it.  
  
"Gah! That's it! Come over here, Marth! I'm gonna kill you for this!" Roy whipped out his sword, leaping at Marth, as Marth ran, yelling back at Roy, "Nuu! It's my yo-yo! Leave me alo---ne!!! Aiee!"  
  
Dr. Mario watched the two run around the field yelling, chuckling to himself. Zelda sighed, saying to the doctor, "I don't understand those two sometimes... They never seem to stop arguing sometimes...Yet, when they fight, they just seem to have been like old allies."  
  
The good doctor smiled at this remark, saying, "That, Zelda, is because they were allies before... I will tell you the whole story another time, its a pretty long one..."  
  
Zelda sighed, replying to this with a short answer of, "Whatever you say..."  
  
Just then, Roy yelled out in a spike of pain, cursing audibly after. Zelda and Mario rushed over to the sound, seeing Roy on the ground, sitting, as he was rubbing his nose in a slight bit of pain. On the ground next to him was a small blue ball of light with wings. Zelda recognized the small object immediately, picking the small fairy up as she stroked it lightly.  
  
"Navi, what are you doing here? I thought you had left from Link... Last I had heard of you, you had left past the Lost Woods, somewhere."  
  
The fairy spoke, saying, "Link told me to tell you all...that Ganondorf was sending someone after you...And that you should be careful...I think..."  
  
Just then, a large reddish-orange, rust colored ship landed, as Marth stood near where it landed, staring at it. The ship's top opened, making a bright light shoot upwards toward the clouds. A large metal suit, the same color at the ship, levitated out of the top, leaping up into the air in a front flip, landing right in front of Marth on its feet.  
  
Marth ran away, yelling out in a very loud voice, "Alien! There's an alien here! Help!" -A/N: Marth is deathly afraid of aliens, as you can now see.-  
  
A voice came from the suit, saying, "I am galactic bounty hunter, Samus Aran. I do not come from this planet, though I have traveled here upon hearing about a large sum on all of your heads... I do not wish to harm anyone, so I wish that you would all come along with me peacefully, as force will only be applied if needed..."  
  
Roy growled at this, Samus person, saying aloud, "Why should we come with someone like you?! I'll take you out before you can even hope to touch us! Prepare yourself!"  
  
Roy darted toward the one known only as Samus, yelling is his usual warcry, as Samus pointed a small arm cannon toward the fighter that was coming, as it started to glow from within, shooting a large-mass energy form of ice. Immediately upon contact, Roy's body was encased within a 3- foot thick chunk of ice.  
  
Mario stepped lightly forward, looking to Samus. He then said lightly to the armored warrior, "Upon what charges has the bounty been set?"  
  
Samus said to the brave doctor, "The charges are of killing innocent in a small-scale fight, and of destroying a large amount of Federation property."  
  
Mario then retorted quickly, "That's utter nonsense! We have done none of those things! I demand you stop this right now!"  
  
Samus pointed the arm cannon at Mario, saying quietly to him, "I'm sorry, but I do not believe you." The cannon then shot off a large missile, as Mario pulled out his sheet, whipping the missile with it, making it whirl in the opposite direction, only to be incinerated by a charged blast of plasma. Mario was caught off guard, getting his sheet incinerated as well as getting horribly burned, himself.  
  
Just then, Samus's helmet was hit by three needles, though the needles easily bounced off, as Samus glanced over to Shiek. Samus pointed the cannon at Shiek, firing off a missile. Shiek nimbly dodged the missile, wrapping her chain around Samus's armor suit. The suit shocked the armor, though didn't seem to damage it much, as Samus pulled hard on the chain, forcing Shiek forward. Samus then slammed the arm cannon into Shiek's neck, knocking her out instantly.  
  
Samus then glanced around, wondering where the last one was. Marth dove upon Samus, slamming his sword forward toward Samus, yelling loudly toward the warrior, as Samus blocked the sword with the arm cannon, sensing Marth. Marth flipped from the block, landing lightly on his feet as he looked toward Samus, readying his sword to fight the warrior.  
  
Samus shot off some plasma bolts at the swordsman, who ran as quickly as he could, the bolts always missing even his cloak just barely. Samus was surprised by how unbelievably fast this warrior was up close, and decided to use a different method of attack, one that would probably be much more effective than just shooting normally at him.  
  
Samus's arm cannon then reconfigured, bolts of electricity surrounding the cannon as it started to charge up ions inside it with electricity. Samus locked onto the swordsman, following his movements as the weapon charged, firing a large beam of electricity. Marth leaped up as the beam neared him, as it somehow followed him. Marth was caught off guard by this, getting his body jolted by a huge bolt of electrical ions, falling to the ground, having trouble controlling his body due to the bolts of electricity that had just run through him.  
  
Marth managed to barely stumble to his feet, as Samus said to him, "You are indeed the leader of this group... That attack should've knocked you out, I'm surprised you're still conscious after that attack... I look forward to finishing this fight with you." Samus then bowed lightly Marth, as Marth noticed something strange about the warrior, then grinned somewhat, figuring out a weakness just from a simple bow.  
  
Marth then said, "If you look forward to finishing, then let's finish it!" Samus nodded to Marth, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Again, they started at it, as Marth charged at Samus, seeming to be making the job of finishing him all too easy for Samus. So, Samus fired a plasma bolt towards the swordsman, as he used the side of the Falchion to deflect the shot back to Samus. Samus barely managed to dodge, realizing that Marth was much more skilled than he was originally thought to be, and decided to use a better tactic.  
  
The arm cannon once again reconfigured itself, becoming just a whole cannon, no ice, fire, or lightning emanating from it. The inside of it glowed, collecting air and charging it up with a neutral type of energy that did not consist of an element. Samus pointed the charged cannon toward Marth, as it opened up wider, having four breaks at the outer edges, as it fired out a large missile, with the neutral power energy circling the missile. Marth watched the missile come, getting into a counter-attacking position, as Samus stared, wondering how Marth could be so foolish. He would be killed by the missile if he faced it like that!  
  
As the missile neared Marth, he gripped his sword, gritting his teeth as well as he watched the incoming missile. As the missile hit his sword, Marth yelled out in effort, holding the sword by the handle and by the flat sides of the sword, holding back the missile in a way that it would not explode, then pushed as hard as he could, throwing the missile off course somehow. It tumbled through the air, hitting a large rock structure, making a large explosion that made the structure become nothing but dust. Marth stared at the dust blowing in the wind, very glad that he wasn't that structure.  
  
Samus then said to Marth, "You're much more powerful than I had thought! That missile would have killed anyone else! But that will not happen again. I have scanned your sword, and it cannot take anymore abuse like that. It will shatter if you do that again. And now, I will end this fight."  
  
Samus's cannon reconfigured again, as a dense cold fog was coming from it, as it started to gather icy cold energy from the air, as it started to open up again to fire another missile. Marth then sat to the ground, head bowed as he sat on one knee, sword tip on ground as his hands lay on the hilt, his head against it as well, as he prepared himself for the finishing move.  
  
But...Something strange happened, just then. Before the cannon fired, it dropped out on all its energy levels. Bolts of electricity shot out lightly from the cannon, as Samus looked at the cannon, wondering what was wrong. The sparks came out more, as it soon started to overheat. The cannon then burst, as Samus yelled out in pain and surprise. Samus was confused on why this had happened. The suit never has malfunctioned before. It only does that when... Then Samus realized what had happened. In the beginning of the fight with Marth! Samus had blocked Marth's sword with the arm cannon! Samus had seriously underestimated Marth, not having bothered to check for damage, and now this was punishment.  
  
Samus walked up to Marth, as he glanced up. Samus then shot out a beam from the other arm, which attached to Marth, wrapping around him as Samus then said, "I must still take you away. You are a danger to other people. I cannot let you run away freely." Marth smiled lightly, saying, "You just made a big mistake, Samus."  
  
Marth freed his sword arm, then rammed the Falchion into the back of Samus's helmet, right where Shiek's needles had hit before, cutting through the thick armor just enough so he could slice half of the helmet away. The other half soon followed, as Marth stared at who was in the suit. It was a beautiful blonde woman, young for the skill that she possessed, as she also had blue eyes as well.  
  
Samus dropped Marth, amazed at how well he did, then said, "You have even beaten me...This isn't something I'd expect from a mere swordsman... I admit defeat to you, My life is yours to end." She then bowed her head lightly, ready to be eliminated, as Marth sheathed his Falchion, smiling. "I would really like if you'd become our ally...And if not, at least help my friends after what you did..." Samus looked at the swordsman with a puzzled look. "I have a feeling that I have made a horrible mistake..."  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone was back on their feet, as Marth was explaining the events of the tournament to Samus. "...and that's why we're out on this quest." Marth finished the story, as Samus nodded, saying, "I see... So Ganondorf was fooling me because he knew I would be very capable of eliminating you and your friends. I had no idea...I guess I will make this up to you all, so I will join you. Just wait until I can go back to headquarters to get my suit repaired, then I will come back to assist you..." Marth smiled, nodding to Samus.  
  
And so, Samus waved goodbye to her new friends, lowering slowly into her ship, as it floated high up, warping off in a flash of light, as Roy said, "How come you're the hero, Marth? I want to be the hero once in a while, too!" Marth grinned at Roy, replying, "You're not competent of being the hero. You're too quick to act and nearly always get beaten to death. At least I can think." -A/N: Marth and Roy always seem to get into fights, don't they? Marth enjoys taunting Roy when he has the chance.- Roy growled, "Why you!" Marth ran, as Roy chased him, swinging his sword around, as Mario followed, enjoying this display, as Zelda walked behind, pondering how guys can be such idiots sometimes...  
  
And so, with a new ally at their side, what will be next for our heroes? Find out next time! 


	3. Mind slave!

Chapter Three  
  
Link, sitting in his cell, heard some voices, again. Though, this time he recognized one. He crawled back into the hole from before, this time making a decoy to avoid cutting it close.  
  
When he went to the barred hole, he saw Ganondorf standing there, talking to someone he had seen. After a moment of thought, he realized who it was. It was---  
  
"Captain Falcon," said Ganondorf, looking to the Captain, "I have given you the objective of hunting after a group of warriors. One of these warriors is the one who had defeated you in the tournament. They shall be about 20 miles away... I want you to eliminate them all, except for one. The one I want you not to harm, is a certain princess. You must bring her here by any means necessary, just do not kill her, for I need her in my plans."  
  
The Captain said, in a monotonous voice, "Yes sir."  
  
Link was surprised. The Captain Falcon he saw at the tournament against Marth...He didn't sound this way before. Then, it hit Link. Falcon was under the control of Ganondorf's powers. Link growled lightly to himself, hating how Ganondorf would use any means necessary to eliminate any threats to his plans, nowadays.  
  
Ganondorf then sent Falcon off, as Falcon ran off at top speed. Link was then dragged out of the hold by his foot, kicking and pounding, as a Stalfos glared at him. The Stalfos slammed Link into the wall, knocking him out. The Stalfos soon reported to Ganondorf, who walked up to the cell, seeing the hole and looking to the Stalfos. He then said, "Ah, so, that other Stalfos wasn't lying. I'm glad you spotted what I had overlooked... If you weren't in existence just because of me, I might give you a higher post. Though, that would be a waste of my talents, wouldn't it? Back to your post!"  
  
Meanwhile, Marth and company were travelling along a desert-like path, And Roy was growling about it, though not saying anything so that no one would think of him as a person that complains too much. Marth, somehow, didn't even notice the heat, still playing with his yo-yo. Dr. Mario was taking care of the water supply. Zelda was not really enjoying the heat, trying to cool down as much as she could, and was starting to wish she had magic for water.  
  
Roy, twitching for quite some time, finally yelled out loud; "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! STOP GOING SO SLOW, ALL OF YOU! I WANT OUT OF THIS PLACE! NOW!"  
  
Everyone stared at Roy, as Marth smacked him with the flat side of the Falchion. "I was enjoying the time I had without you talking. Now I'm annoyed again..."  
  
Dr. Mario gave Roy and Marth some water, looking back and forth between the two, saying, "Now, now. Calm down, you two. It's the heat that's getting to all of us. It'll be a little longer before we get out of the desert. So, until then, stay calm..."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, doc. Though, I'm surprised Roy's not used to heat... His sword does use flame powers, after all." Marth smiled childishly, as Roy cursed Marth under his breath.  
  
A blur then raced into the group, slamming Marth hard, sending him plowing back ten feet. Marth coughs, spitting out some sand and gagging as he looked to what hit him. Though, he saw nothing. He was immediately slammed up into the air, and as he flew up, he saw a figure leap up to him, glaring down at him. As the figure became clearer, Marth was surprised, seeing a fighter from the tournament, Captain Falcon, staring down at him. Falcon slammed Marth to the ground then, as sand shot up in a huge column from the force that slammed Marth down. Marth was made to be unconscious from this, as the others rushed to him. Roy looked to Falcon, who was now standing still, smirking as his eyes were glowing a deep purple, the same color as Ganondorf's energy when he uses it.  
  
Roy stepped forward, growling as he pointed his sword to Falcon. "Come on. I know I can beat you! You just surprised Marth, or he would've beaten you. Now, I'll fight you!"  
  
Immediately, Falcon ran at Roy, slamming his foot to Roy's sword hand, as Roy yelled in pain, losing his grip on the sword, as it landed several feet away. Roy was helpless, as Falcon slammed his fist into the back of Roy's head, sending him into a cactus. He was trying to get up, as Falcon slammed his leg into Roy's face. Roy collapsed into a heap on the ground, unconscious from the blow.  
  
Dr. Mario was the easiest to take out, seeing as he was one of the slower ones. He tried throwing capsules at Falcon, which came to be ineffective against the speedy warrior, as even the air that flew behind him when he ran could block the capsules. Mario was hit with a flurry of weak punches, though the punches were twenty every five seconds. After a minute of punches, Mario fell unconscious, bleeding and badly bruised.  
  
Falcon looked next to Zelda, who had been watching the whole thing. Falcon then pointed his finger to Zelda, saying simply, "You will be coming with me, now." Zelda shook her head, saying to Falcon, "I know you're not doing this by your own will. Fight Ganondorf's power, Falcon! You must!" Falcon simply smirked, replying, "I don't care what you say. I am an obedient servant of Ganondorf's. If I cannot take you to him peacefully, then I will do it by force."  
  
Zelda smirked lightly at Falcon, saying, "Well then, prepare for a fight like you've never seen!" Zelda closed her eyes, a small pillar of light surrounding her body, as Falcon stared. The pillar then disappeared, as the form of Shiek stood where Zelda was. Shiek held the same smirk Zelda did before, as she then said, "Come and get me."  
  
Falcon speeded toward Shiek, the nimble warrior simply leaping to the side, whipping her chain around Falcon's body. The tip, touching Falcon's body, surged his body with magical energy, causing him to yell out loud, though he was having trouble getting out of the constriction. Falcon, after a moment of struggling hard, yelled out as his fists started to glow red, as he broke the chain that bound him. He then darted toward the surprised Shiek, grabbing her by the throat, growling.  
  
"You lost. Now to take you to---" Shiek smirked, gripping a Deku nut as it exploded, blinding Falcon. When the light cleared, Falcon's hands were badly burned, and Shiek was right behind him. Shiek then did a double kick to Falcon's back, causing him to fall down face first in the sand. Shiek then leaped down onto Falcon, crossing her hands in an X, slamming down onto Falcon's neck with this, she knocked him senseless from the sudden shock.  
  
Shiek then turned back to Zelda, and flipped Falcon onto his back, as she used her magic to awaken him. Falcon got up slowly, rubbing his neck. He looked around, then looked at Zelda, saying, "Who are you?! And what am I doing here?!" Zelda sighed, saying, "Well... Ganondorf had been controlling you. And, while you have been under his control, you attacked our group, and hurt most of my friends. I managed to defeat you, barely." Falcon blinked. "Well, I do remember leaving the tournament. After that, I took a ride in my racer. ...I then remember a man standing on my racer. Was that Ganondorf? Agh, I can't remember."  
  
Zelda nodded. Just then, a flash of energy came through, as a Wizzrobe appeared, pointing its wand to Falcon. A bolt of magic hit Falcon's head, as he yelled out in agony, gripping his head. Zelda looked to the Wizzrobe, as Ganondorf's voice rang through Zelda's head. "I will not allow him to leave my ranks just yet, Zelda. I have too many plans for this one. You have won for now Zelda, but know this. I do not plan to lose these battles to you." With that, Falcon was warped away with the Wizzrobe.  
  
Zelda growled, shaking her head lightly about this. Marth coughed, getting up out of the sand. Zelda looked to him, seeming a bit distressed. Marth blinked, asking, "What happened? Did I get knocked out...?" Zelda nodded. Marth knew not to ask about it, so just kept his mouth shut. As Roy and Dr. Mario woke up, the group quietly continued on through the desert, to continue on their quest. 


	4. Fight!

Chapter Four  
  
Marth and company continued through the long stretch of desert. As they went on, Marth noticed something. As they came closer, he gasped.  
  
There, in the distance...was a drinking fountain? Marth didn't care to think, and ran toward the water fountain he saw. The others were yelling at him for some reason, but he couldn't hear them. He leaped onto the water fountain, sucking at the spout like a vacuum.  
  
His bliss soon ended, however, as the image of the fountain faded, and he was clinging to a large, spiny cactus. Marth yowled in extreme pain, falling to the ground, twitching.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Marth screamed out in pain, as the good doctor threw another cactus spine into a small pail. Roy laughed, saying, "I guess you really had a thing for that cactus!" Marth growled, "Shut up. OW!!! Not so hard...!" Dr. Mario chuckled, continuing to use his tweezers to pull out the spines. Marth whined in pain, still having about 25 more to remove. Zelda sighed. "Marth, how could you have fallen for such a bad mirage. I would understand if you thought you saw an oasis, but, a drinking fountain? It's kind of pathetic to think that a drinking fountain would be in the middle of a desert...You need to think a little more." Mario smiled, replying, "Oh, come now, Zelda. I think you would be just as happy if you thought you saw a bottle of water laying out here in the desert, now wouldn't you? Give him a chance, he was just really desperate for something to drink. The mind is a cruel trickster, after all..." Zelda sighed, nodding.  
  
Marth growled, his body covered in cuts from all of the cactus spines that were removed. He then yelled in pain, as Mario sprayed a kind of medical treatment on Marth's cuts. Roy smirked, looking away from Marth. "Heh. You get what you deserve." Marth threw the pail of spines at Roy, covering him with them. "Take that!" Roy leaped on Marth, as they both started kicking and punching each other, yelling and screaming. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Here they go again..."  
  
Marth and Roy leaped out to far sides of the desert, near two cactuses. Zelda blinked, looking to the doctor and asking, "What are they doing now?" Mario answered, "They're going to have a sword fight, that's all." Zelda blinked. "What do you mean, 'That's all?!' They're fighting with their swords! They could kill each other, you know!"  
  
Marth yelled out to Roy, "Ready?"  
  
Roy yelled back, "Yeah!  
  
Both grinned, then yelled out, "GO!"  
  
Both ran toward each other at top speed, slamming their swords at one another, their blades matching move to move. The swords clanged against one another, trying to overpower each other. Sparks of steel against steel formed from the swordsmans' blades as they clashed. Zelda and Mario watched, astonished by this feat of strength and agility. The blades continued to clash, seeming to be much stronger when used against one another, as they had never been used with such force and spirit in many of the battles before.  
  
Marth then swept his foot into the back of Roy's knees, causing him to stumble lightly, as Marth quickly shot his sword across Roy's chest armor. Roy yelled out, as the blade had cut through his armor like a knife through butter. Roy remedied the disadvantage in damage by slamming the flat edge of his sword to Marth's head, causing him to yell out in immense pain, as he then sent three sword cuts to Marth's arms and chest. Marth's armor was able to absorb the blow to the chest, but his arms were starting to bleed from the cuts they had received. Marth yelled out in rage, slamming his elbow into Roy's gut, sending him stumbling back as he sent a flurry of sword swipes to Roy's sides, then leaping out of range for Roy's attacks.  
  
Roy, coughing up a small amount of blood, charged at Marth, wielding his blade while yelling out loudly toward his adversary. Marth leaped away, grinning, as he knew that Roy would probably stumble like he has done in a previous fight. Roy smirked, grabbing Marth's foot as he jumped into the air, pulling off a reversal as he flipped Marth hard into the ground, face first. Roy then slammed his elbow down into Marth's back as his face hit the floor, then tried to jump on top of Marth to slam his whole weight on him. Marth rolled away from Roy quickly, slashing Roy quickly with the Falchion, as Roy yelled out, grabbing his face, where he was cut.  
  
A figure, unable to be seen clearly from the waves of heat, was watching this fight, seeming not to have any other matters in the world. As the figure watched, the fight was coming to an end...  
  
Roy charged Marth, using his blade to swing at full force toward Marth. Marth smirked, getting into a countering position as he caught the sword with his own, pushing forward hard as Roy stumbled off balance, as Marth stabbed the Falchion at Roy's heart, yelling as he did so. Roy closed his eyes, seeing that he was going to die.  
  
Roy sat for a moment, eyes closed, then opened them, blinking. Marth had stopped his sword an inch before hitting Roy's heart, as Marth was grinning widely, saying, "You really thought I was gonna kill you, huh?" Marth then laughed, as Roy growled, finally reaching his breaking point.  
  
Roy screamed out loud, "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!!! YOU CAN RESCUE LINK YOURSELF! I'M LEAVING!" Roy then ran off from the group, soon disappearing into the waves of heat off in the distance.  
  
Marth growled, yelling out in Roy's direction, "FINE! YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!" Marth then looked to the others. "Come on, everyone. Let's go."  
  
Zelda and Dr. Mario quietly obeyed Marth, as the group started off in the direction of Ganondorf's castle, once again.  
  
Now our heroes have lost an ally? Things seem to be changing a lot now...What could be next for Marth and company? 


	5. One word: BOOM!

Chapter Five  
  
Marth growled, plodding through the desert, as he fiddled with his yo-yo angrily. Zelda blinked, saying, "You're still mad at him? We've been going for two days...And still?" "Shut up, would ya?!" Marth growled, continuing on through the desert angrily.  
  
After a moment, Marth collapsed from the heat. Zelda and Mario both ran to pick him up, but Mario also fainted, having run out of water. Zelda then dragged them on for a while, sighing as she continued on, her dress starting to grind away from all the sand around her. Zelda coughed a bit, tired out, as she collapsed in the sand.  
  
Navi flew around their fainted bodies, yelling around for a while, but inevitably collapsed from exhaustion as well. A figure continued watching them in the desert, glaring out toward the group.  
  
Marth coughed, waking up, feeling strangely cool. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be! ...Could he? Marth looked around at his new settings, being in a large house of some sort. Marth looked outside, still in the desert, but somehow very cool. "Ah, so you're awake!" Marth looked over to the voice, seeing the cloaked person from all the way back in the Kirby village. What was he doing here? "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nekoro. And you are Marth, correct?" The figure smiled, taking off his hood to show a face with short blonde hair, and shining blue eyes.  
  
Marth blinked, confused for a moment. "Your friends are in the other room. I'll tidy up in here, you go meet them." Nekoro pushed Marth out the door, making him trip up and fall on his face. "Well, I guess Marth the clumsy swordsman is awake. Took you long enough." Marth looked up, seeing Zelda smirking down at him. "I thought girls were supposed to be nice. I guess I'm wrong..."  
  
Marth was grabbing his head in pain, as Zelda threw the Home-Run bat away, smiling as she said, "Nice doesn't go well with me nowadays." "Okay, okay! I get it! You don't have to kill me, geez." Marth growled, as Zelda muttered, "I think I do need to kill you..." "I heard that!"  
  
The house shook suddenly, as Zelda fell flat on her face, as Mario grabbed onto a table, blinking as he said, "What was that?" Marth blinked, looking outside through a window. "I think someone's outside!" Zelda ran outside, followed by Mario. "Marth! Get out here now!!!" Marth ran out, surprised at what he saw.  
  
"Roy?! What are you doing?!" Marth yelled, as Roy threw Dr. Mario to the ground, then kicked him hard, sending him tumbling into Zelda, who tripped, falling face first in the sand, as Roy sent his sword to Zelda.  
  
Zelda used her magic quickly, making Roy lose his sword, as he slammed his foot into her back, she cried in pain, as Roy then picked up his sword. "Roy? Why did you hurt my friends?! They did nothing to you!" Roy said nothing to Marth, as he looked to Marth, Roy's eyes blank and expressionless. "...Marth...Kill..." Roy said this in a monotonous voice, as Marth blinked. "What's wrong? Why aren't you listening?! Roy?!" Roy then darted at Marth, his blade slicing into Marth's face, as he started to bleed badly. "Dang it!"  
  
Marth sent his sword at Roy, as Roy grabbed it with his hand, gripping it tightly, no matter how much it hurt, as he started bleeding. "Roy! What's with you?!" -He doesn't seem to feel anything! What's wrong with him?!- Marth then heard a voice ring through his head. "That's the beauty of this situation. I'll let you die at the hand of your former friend."  
  
Nekoro floated down from the air, smirking lightly. "Nekoro?! But how!" Marth yelled to Nekoro, as the boy started to fade. "What the..." Nekoro was replaced by a figure Marth had fought against before. The only opponent that beat him in the tournament!  
  
Mewtwo had a smirk on his face, as Marth growled. "It was you..." Mewtwo's voice rang out, "The human mind is such a simple thing. They do not deserve to be a dominant species of this earth. Marth, your friend beat me in the tournament...Thanks to him, I could not get the support needed to free the Pokemon from all the humans that keep them...Now, you will have to pay for what he has done! Roy, your master commands you! Kill the one called Marth!"  
  
Roy nodded quietly, as Marth yelled at his former friend. "Roy, please! Don't listen to him! He's not your master!" Roy said quietly, "I have no choice..." Roy then let go of Marth's sword, swinging his hand in front of Marth's face, the blood on his hand getting into Marth's eyes, blinding him. Marth stumbled backwards, Roy slashing his sword onto Marth's arm, as Marth yelled out in pain. Marth grabbed his injured sword arm, as Mewtwo watched, smirking lightly, as Roy then slashed his sword across Marth's chest and legs, as Marth collapsed to the ground, pain surging all over his body. He passed out from the pain, then, as Mewtwo then sent a telepathic order to Roy. "Now, Roy. Finish your opponent off." Roy then replied quietly, "Yes, master..." Roy then sent his sword to Marth's chest, in a stabbing motion.  
  
Roy then stopped, dropping his sword to his side, as he grabbed his head, shaking it as he yelled out in agony. "What's wrong?! I can't control him! ...No!" Mewtwo looked to Zelda, who was directing her palm to Roy, her hand glowing, as Mewtwo heard in his head, "You think we will let you win? We people stick up for one another, and I won't allow you to control us! Let's see you fight your former servant, Mewtwo!"  
  
Roy let go of his head, blinking. "Where am I...? What the hell?" Roy then looked down, staring at the bleeding, unconscious body of Marth. "What happened?! Why can't I remember anything?" Roy then kicked Marth, Marth unmoving from the shock. Roy then saw his sword on the ground. "Blood?" He then turned, seeing Mewtwo charging a Shadow ball, firing it to Zelda and knocking her out easily from the force of it. "You!!!" Mewtwo looked to Roy, who was picking his sword up. "Ah, so the puppet awakens... I guess you've figured out what happened? No matter... You shouldn't be hard to deal with."  
  
Roy gripped his sword tight, glaring at Mewtwo, as his sword started to glow, as he slowly walked to Mewtwo. "You made me fight my friends, didn't you? I may be mad at them...but I can't allow you..." Roy came closer and closer to Mewtwo as he said this, his sword starting to get very hot, "...to manipulate me to kill them..." Mewtwo shot off a large shadow ball, hitting Roy square in the face. Though, somehow, Roy continued to walk, seeming to ignore the pain. "How can you just go through that!? I won't lose again!" Mewtwo fired off many Shadow Balls, each one of them hitting Roy. A large dust cloud was formed from all the detonations of these attacks, as Mewtwo smirked. "That's all---"  
  
Mewtwo then gasped, as Roy ran out of the cloud, badly burned and scarred. His blade glowing bright white, he slammed it into Mewtwo, as an explosion of flame and heat engulfed Mewtwo. Mewtwo yelled in pain, even vocally, letting out a coarse noise as he did so, flying up high into the air. He then fell back down, smoke coming from his body as he slammed into the ground, sand flying out from around him, as Roy walked up to Mewtwo, picking him up by the neck. "Why did you do this?! Tell!" Mewtwo glared, his telepathic voice saying, "That child, Link, had beaten me in the tournament. Since I could not get to him, I decided to eliminate his friends." Roy growled. "What's the big deal about losing? I lost too, why are you so mad?" Mewtwo replied, "I had made a deal with Ganondorf. I kill Link, he will help me free my Pokemon brethren. Since I lost...I cannot free them all."  
  
Roy then blinked lightly. "I'm sorry to hear that. But that's no reason to kill! I can help you. And I bet the others will too! You could've just asked for help. But, you have to help us beat Ganondorf." Mewtwo considered this, then nodded. "Fine...But if you humans treat me as a lower species, I will not tolerate it."  
  
And so, Mewtwo went about using his powers to awaken Mario and Zelda. Zelda jumped, moving away from Mewtwo. "Why is Mewtwo here?!" Roy got between Zelda and Mewtwo, shaking his head. Don't worry, don't worry! Mewtwo's good now! Look, Marth is really injured, you and Mario should help him." Zelda glared at Mewtwo for a moment, then quietly nodded, going over to Marth as Mario followed her, taking out his medical kit.  
  
Marth awakened, coughing lightly as he got up, looking to Roy. "Are you...Yourself, now?" Roy nodded. "And, you all have the honor of having me on the team again! Aren't you glad?" Marth then smacked Roy with the Falchion. "Don't act all high and mighty, Roy!" Roy then growled, running at Marth, as Marth ran off, laughing as Roy cursed at him, pursuing. Mario chuckled, watching the two, as Zelda sighed. Mewtwo looked off into the distance, still being quite distant with the group.  
  
Our heroes now have the group back together! Along with a new ally! What could be next for our heroes? We'll find out next time! 


	6. Psychic Showdown!

Chapter Six  
  
"Argh...It's...too...TOUGH! AAAARGH!" Marth yelled out, straining to attain victory from his situation. Marth then screamed loudly, seeming to be in a lot of pain as he strained. Soon, he ran out of the will to continue, collapsing on his back in agony.  
  
Zelda blinked, looking at Marth. "Marth...DON'T BE SO DRAMATIC!!!" She then picked up the jar of water, twisting it as hard as she could to get the cap off. "Argh...! Open, dang it!" Zelda growled, then giving it to Mewtwo. "Here, you try." Mewtwo blinked, as his eyes then glowed. Then, the jar floated into the air, as the cap started to shake, twisting off of the jar, as Mewtwo sent the jar to Zelda's hand with a simple thought, as Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Mewtwo."  
  
Marth hopped to his feet, snatching the jar away, starting to guzzle it all away. Mewtwo then forced the jar to come out of Marth's hands. "You're not getting all of it. Zelda, here." Mewtwo then passed the jar into Zelda's hands, then keeping Marth back with his mind, as the group then passed the water amongst themselves.  
  
Mario blinked. "Hey, where's Navi?" Zelda replied quietly, "I don't know. Maybe she went to check on Link." "Of course, she is his fairy, after all." Roy said this quietly, seeming different since he had won against Mewtwo before. Marth sighed. "When are we going to save Link?" "Whenever we get out of the desert." After Zelda said this, everyone sighed hopelessly.  
  
"I have a suggestion." Everyone then looked to Mewtwo. "I can teleport us to a nearby town, since I have seen one that's ahead. If I can visualize it, it will work." Mewtwo then closed his eyes, then opened them, his eyes glowing a deep hue of purple, as a strange purple light surrounded the group.  
  
In an instant, they were in a strange new town, as Marth blinked, seeing the people of the town staring at them all, then all running away. "Wow. I think you should've went somewhere a little bit more away from people, Mewtwo." Mewtwo tilted his head. "Why bother. They seem to be afraid of me from how I look." Zelda blinked. "Really. I probably would be afraid too, though. It's understandable...New things scare people." "Humans are such strange beings..."  
  
A small boy walked by, in a red cap, the boy being Ness, as he looked around. "Where's my yo-yo...That little pink guy might've taken it, but I hope not." Ness then realized something, as he looked to Marth. "Hey! That's my yo-yo!" Ness tackled Marth, beating him with his bat, snatching the yo-yo, quickly getting off. "OW...! Why you!" Marth leaped at Ness, as Ness put his hand toward Marth without even looking, flinging him away without even touching him.  
  
Zelda blinked, then looked to Ness. "You're...psychic?" Ness blinked. "How'd you know?" Zelda replied, "Um, Lucky guess?" Mewtwo went up to Ness, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the child. "I wish to challenge you to a fight, Ness." Ness looked at Mewtwo, tilting his head. "How'd you know my name?" "I have much more developed psychic abilities than you. Though, I want to test how strong you are. Accept my challenge." Ness raised an eyebrow, saying, "Uh, okay, dude."  
  
"We'll fight up there." Mewtwo motioned to a tall building, the roof. "What?! Way up there...? But I don't want to go up there, I could fall!" Mewtwo blinked. "You cannot float yourself like I can? What can I expect? You're human, after all...A pitiful human." Zelda sighed, hearing Mewtwo's mind speech, not preferring to hear this all the time. Ness growled, whipping his bat at Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo's eyes glowed, blocking the bat with an invisible barrier of power. "I see you're ready, child. Let's go." Mewtwo's eyes flashed, as Ness and him both teleported.  
  
They both appeared on a large rooftop, Mewtwo smirking to Ness, his deep eyes piercing the child's mind. "Afraid, child.? Typical, humans tend to fear those more powerful than them..." Ness blinked. "Wow, cool special effects. I wanna fly next!" Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. "Ignorance does not go well with me, human..." Ness grinned. "And bacon doesn't go well with mustard!"  
  
Mewtwo growled, firing a Shadow Ball at Ness. Ness, having his powers, after all, made a blue aura surround his body, which, somehow absorbed Mewtwo's Shadow Ball, giving energy to Ness. Mewtwo blinked lightly, using mind-speech, then. "How did you manage to absorb my---Ah, now I see..." Mewtwo smirked. "So that's how it is...I'll give you all I've got!"  
  
Mewtwo teleported behind Ness, slamming his tail into the child's back. Ness was sent flying into the air by this attack, as Mewtwo then teleported in the flight path of Ness, slamming him down to the ground with his tail. A look of satisfaction covered Mewtwo's face, as he watched Ness fall to the ground. Though, strangely enough, Ness stopped, a foot above the ground, softly landing on his feet. "What!" Mewtwo said this in confusion. "Recovering that fast...I underestimated you."  
  
Ness pulled out a large bat. "Come on down for your beatings, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo smirked. "What, can't get me from down there?" Mewtwo laughed in thought speech, as Ness growled. "Fine then... PK Thunder!" Ness moved his hands over his temples, a ball of lightning rising from his body and firing at Mewtwo. Mewtwo nimbly dodged the small lightning ball, smirking. "That all that you have to off---AGH!" Mewtwo was electrocuted by the ball, which had turned itself around to hit him. Mewtwo hit the ground, coughing lightly. "I guess you're smarter than you look."  
  
Ness grinned widely, as he then closed his eyes, grabbing his head again, a green light floating up and toward Mewtwo. "How slow..." Mewtwo then moved to the side, smirking as the ball slowly drifted to the ground. He then realized something, though a little too late. He was sent flying from the large explosion that followed the ball's hitting the ground. He was sent dragging across the ground, injured badly from this one attack.  
  
Mewtwo struggled to get up, weakened by the last attack. He glared at the child called Ness, holding out his hand toward him, as Ness started to float up into the air from an unseen force. Ness blinked for a moment, then used his own psychic forces to release Mewtwo's hold on him. Mewtwo then strained, as both invisible forces were pushing against one another, attempting to overtake each other. Ness clenched his teeth, using all his power to counter Mewtwo's.  
  
As the ground rumbled beneath them from this incredible force, they strained to hold their own in this invisible fight of will. Just then, one could not take the immense strain of it all. Ness fell on his back to the ground, unconscious from having strained so much of his psychic abilities way beyond their current limits. Mewtwo simply smirked, floating slowly away.  
  
Marth was, of course, being patched up by Dr. Mario again, after Ness had thrown him into that WALL. Marth growled to himself, clenching his bandaged fist in anger. "I can't believe that I was sent flying that easily... He had to have cheated, right?" "Heh... Don't mess with those more powerful than yourself, Marth..." Mewtwo floated down from the sky, stopping next to Zelda, his arms crossed over his chest. The others all looked at the various cuts and bruises Mewtwo had, as Zelda looked up at Mewtwo. "What happened up there?" Mewtwo looked to Zelda and smirked, using his mind speech to her, "I was just giving the child his punishment for harming his superiors, that's all."  
  
As the group left the town, they heard someone call out to them. "Hey! Wait!" Mewtwo glanced back, as the others turned around, seeing Ness running after them, carrying his heavy backpack and bat with him. "Did you come back for some more punishment, child? I'd be happy to oblige..." Ness shook his head as Mewtwo said this. "I want to join you all. If that's alright with you guys." Marth growled. "No WAY I'd ever let---" Mewtwo interrupted Marth, then. "Alright. You may become one of my followers, if that is what you desire, child." Marth was about to speak, but Mewtwo made sure to disable his ability to speak at the time.  
  
Ness then thought of something, then ran off, signaling for the others to follow. As the others followed, they were led into a large room, and at the end of the room a woman was sitting at a table, the woman gazing into a large crystal ball at her newcomers. "I wanna get fortunes told!" Marth sighed. "Fine."  
  
One by one, the group got their fortunes told. First, was Zelda. "Well, I see a handsome young man in your future. The heroic type, I should believe.A very bright future for you." Zelda blushed furiously, as Roy taunted her. "Ha ha, Zelda's blushing." He said this in a singsong voice, promptly getting hit in the head with Zelda's home run bat. Roy held his head, yowling in pain. "You jerk! That hurt!" Zelda smirked evilly. "That's what you get!" Roy cursed under his breath, sitting up at the fortuneteller. The woman looked into the crystal ball, then after a moment, said, "You have a great many journeys ahead of you, I see. Many rivalries to come. Your future is fair." Roy grinned. "That's the life for me!"  
  
Dr. Mario sat up next, as the fortuneteller looked into the crystal ball. "Many hardships await you if you are to claim your goal. Though in time, it may come to you. Your future is good." Mario nodded, moving so that Mewtwo could sit. The woman gazed deeply once again. "You are going to have a hard journey. It may not end for quite a while. And even then, you may not be able to complete your goal. Your future is dim." Mewtwo quietly moves to make way for Marth.  
  
The woman gazed into her crystal ball deeply, seeming to be concentrating a great deal, as Marth rolled his eyes. (This is so stupid.! I KNOW that this really doesn't work. It's just a scam, after all.) The woman then started to speak. "You will soon complete your journey you are now on. Though the success of it will come at a very great price. Your future will be troublesome." Marth got up. "Yeah, yeah. I don't believe in that hocus-pocus anyway. See you later, lady." Marth waved, walking out of the fortuneteller's, as the group left, Ness chasing after. Marth could hear the fortuneteller behind him. "Beware.Beware of the evil king."  
  
Marth shook his head, thinking to himself as he continued. (What a crock. There's no real proof what she says is true. This journey will prove it.) They did not know, though, that the castle was just over the next obstacle. 


	7. Short, yet effective!

Chapter Seven  
  
As Marth and company continued, they found themselves walking toward a large factory like building. Marth looked up at the large factory, being reminded of something, but said nothing as to this thought.  
  
Mewtwo looked at the large building, saying to the others via thought speech; "Someone is inside the building." Zelda smirked lightly. "Then let's go!" Roy was already in the door, of course, him being...well, him.  
  
The others soon followed, as Marth looked around at the interior, seeing no one in sight. Zelda then looked to Mewtwo. "Are you sure someone's in here?" Mewtwo shook his head. "I lost the mental signal. They must have used a sort of teleportation." Zelda sighed, shaking her head as Mewtwo said this.  
  
Mario's eyes widened, as he rushed to Marth, slamming him to the side, collapsing after this. Marth got up, and looked over to Mario. "What was that for?!" Marth ran over to Mario, picking him up, then gasping. There was a large wound in Mario's chest, bleeding badly and burned around the edges. "He's hurt... But how?!"  
  
A growl emanated from the building, as a dark figure was high in the building, as Zelda gasped, recognizing the figure immediately. "Ganondorf!" Ganondorf leaped down, landing in front of the group. "Heh." He looked to Marth. "You're lucky, boy. Had it not been for that insolent doctor, you would be the one hit by my firebolt."  
  
Marth's rage was boiling, as he unsheathed the Falchion, gripping the handle tightly, as he cast an icy glare at Ganondorf. "You...!" Roy stood next to Marth, the Sword of Seals drew from its sheathe as well, as they both came closer to Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf smirked. "Oh, a team attack, is it? I should make it a little more interesting." Stalfos then appeared behind the group, attacking the others to keep them from assisting the swordsmen. Marth looked to Roy. "Let's go, just like old times?" Roy looked to Marth, and nodded. "Let's skin him alive."  
  
Ganondorf smirked, his hand glowing with black energy. He fired it off, as the two swordsmen leaped out in separate directions. In unison, they both flew to the walls of the factory, quickly aiming their feet to it, as they both shot from the walls, sending their swords forward. They then combined their attack into an X pattern, of flame and pure strength, both landing the same distance apart.  
  
Ganondorf fell back, burned and cut badly. Marth and Roy both leaped to Ganondorf again, slashing their swords in a fury of steel and flame. Ganondorf had no chance of attack against them, simply as useful as a punching bag. After a good twenty swipes, they both flipped to opposite sites, and ducked, then did two upward slashed, first Marth, then Roy, as Ganondorf was sent spiraling up, then fell and hit the ground.  
  
Roy then walked up to the near death Ganondorf, his blade glowing white with flame, and he looked to Marth, who nodded. He then yelled out in strain, slamming his sword into Ganondorf, a column of flame and heat engulfing and destroying him.  
  
They both fell to the ground, catching their breath. They dropped their sword, and started to relax. A voice then boomed out; "Ah, you did well, warriors. I now see that I should be careful. You did not defeat me, however. What you saw was just my phantom. Next, will be my domain. It won't be so easy there."  
  
The voice then faded with a laugh, as a familiar voice could be heard. "You did it..." Marth looked back, seeing a badly injured Mario, as the rest of the group was only slightly wounded. Marth ran over to Mario, getting on one knee. "I must thank you as deeply as I can. You saved my life again, doctor." Mario smiled weakly. "I accept your thanks... I'm afraid I can no longer help you anymore. I know this wound will eventually kill me..."  
  
Marth quieted down. "I'm sorry to have been the cause of this. I wish there was something I could do for you." Mario smiled at the swordsman, shaking his head lightly. "Don't worry about it. I knew that I would be hurt like this sooner or later... At least I can live well enough for about a month, if I'm careful..." Marth sighed, and nodded. He walked out of the building, Roy following as the others went to assist Mario.  
  
Marth sat on a rock outside, thinking to himself. He was wondering what was happening with Link, since they would next be at Ganondorf's fortress. Was he alive? Did Ganondorf torture him? Marth shook his head, trying to think. Roy sat next to his confused friend, looking up at the sky. "We've come quite a way, huh Marth? Only a little more to go, then we can beat Ganondorf down like the jerk he really is! I really wanna slice that guy into shreds! How about you, Marth?" Marth looked to the red haired swordsman, forcing a smile as he replied, "Yeah...we'll get him." Marth sighed after this, as Roy grabbed his friend, shaking him. "Stop being so pathetic! I'll stick with you through all of this, I ain't letting you get out of it now! Look, Mario saved you by his own will. He brought this onto himself! He gave up his life ahead of him for you! The least you could do is save Link, and finish this journey!"  
  
Marth then realized it, and looked to Roy. "You're right...You're absolutely right, Roy! I will finish this journey! You opened my eyes to this Roy! I'm so thankful I could hug you! Though, I won't. 'Cuz that wouldn't be right." Roy wiped his forehead. "Thank goodness. I'd have to kill you." The two swordsmen laughed, as Marth stood up, glancing back to the others, who were helping to support Mario to his feet. "Alright everyone! Our destination is set!" Marth unsheathed his Falchion, pointing it toward the castle in the distance. "We invade Ganondorf's castle at sun up! We'll need lots of rest, surely he'll be ready. So, let's be ready! Our destination is to Ganondorf!" Zelda, Ness, Roy, Mario, and even Mewtwo cheered, as they then set up tent, ready for the destination that fate had set for the group.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Link---  
  
Link's eyes were dim in light, as he stared weakly at Ganondorf, who was gazing deeply into a crystal before him, watching Marth and company's movements. Link was being hung on a wall by chains on his wrists, hanging a foot above the ground. His tunic was covered in dried blood, from all the torture the Stalfos had been giving him, as well as from Ganondorf taking out his anger on the young hero.  
  
Ganondorf turned to the young Hero of Time, a smirk plastered on his face as he walked up to Link, meeting him eye to eye. "Your little friends are nearly here to rescue you...Too bad they won't make it past the front gate, with their shoddy progress...and if they fail, the world might as well say goodbye too. Seeing as I already have two pieces of the Triforce, and the third is going to be mine as well. You have no way to stop me, do you now, young 'Hero of Time?' Without your Master Sword, you can never stand up against me." Ganondorf chuckled to himself.  
  
Link growled, spitting onto Ganondorf's face. "My friends will save me, I know it! And when they do, I'll kill you myself, Ganondorf!" Ganondorf growled audibly, hitting Link with the backside of his hand. Link was knocked unconscious by this, as Ganondorf sneered toward the child. "Insolent brat! This plan cannot fail, I shall see to that myself!"  
  
With this, Ganondorf turned to the stairs of the dungeon, walking up to prepare for the fight that would be to come.  
  
Things are starting to heat up! The only question is, will they make it? 


	8. All out attack!

Chapter Eight  
  
Marth looked ahead at Ganondorf's castle stronghold. "Way too many Stalfos for even all of us together to defeat. You guys, I think we'll need some help." Roy was then laughing loudly, for some reason. "What the hell is wrong with you, Roy?!" Roy then looked to Marth, smirking. "Did you forget? We have a way to get more forces. Just look back behind us!"  
  
As Marth looked back, he saw a large yellow cluster flying in onto their position. The cluster slowly neared, as many Kirbys landed next to the group, all with their own Warpstar. Colors of pink, white, brown, green, yellow, red, and other colors flooded the area. Most wore large green hats similar to Link's, though holding small swords that were just their size. There were also some that were wearing hats like the sword Kirbys, though they were blue and white, and holding large bombs. They weren't lit at the time, of course. After a moment of silence, the small puffball warriors spoke in their usual language to Dr. Mario, who quickly translated.  
  
"They say that they came to help us as soon as they were given the signal." Marth then blinked. "Who could have sent the signal...?" He then looked to Roy, who had a very large grin on his face. "Oh. Duh..." Mario then continued, holding his arm over Zelda's shoulder. "And they also go on to say that they brought some friends with them." Marth was confused. "Friends?"  
  
A small green figure moved to the front, wearing a small red saddle on its back, with small red spikes going down its back. Marth gasped. "It's Yoshi, from the tournament! But why did it come?" Mario then smiled. "I think it wanted to thank Link for the good fight." Marth remembered immediately. "You mean its going to help just to do that? Wow." Marth then gasped, as he saw more Yoshis come up from the horizon. About fifty to be more specific.  
  
"That's a whole lot of help," said Marth.  
  
The stalfos standing at the front gate were bored. They may be servants of Ganondorf, but they still were lazy sometimes. The two were playing cards, to pass the time. "Go fish, loser!" Said the one on the left. The other one growled, grabbing at the last card. The skeleton laughed, putting down the one he just drew, along with his last card. "Ha! I win!" Said the right one, as the left one growled, "You're just lucky." They then froze, feeling the ground rumble. They looked toward the plain before the castle, and leaped to their feet, seeing a large mass of fighters heading toward their castle at an alarming rate. "THE CASTLE'S UNDER ATTACK! BATTLE STATIONS!" The bridge of the castle opened, as hundreds upon hundreds of stalfos came charging out, swords slashing at the air.  
  
In a matter of moments, the two armies were engaged in battle, as Marth, Roy, Mewtwo, and Shiek were second in the charge, first being the Sword and Bomb Kirbys. The Yoshis were at the end, being the bulk of the force, as well as some of the long-range support. -A/N: Yoshis are excellent with egg throwing, after all.- As for Ness, he was staying behind to make sure Mario would be okay.  
  
The sword Kirbys zipped through the Stalfos on their Warpstars, swinging their swords wildly, cutting them into many different pieces, as the sword Kirbys turned away when reaching the end of the Stalfos army charge. After this, the bomb Kirbys flew above the Stalfos, bombing the forces as well as they could, then attacking the castle for a short while, pulling back after a moment as not to collapse the whole thing and kill Link. These attacks eliminated a significant amount of the Stalfos, though there were still plenty more than their forces had.  
  
Roy and Marth then charged in, getting side by side as they held their swords at their sides, cutting through Stalfos to their left and right, then split apart after eliminating twenty or so. Marth fought against the stalfos with his speed and agility with the Falchion, and Roy used the Sword of Seals mainly to channel his strength and flame power upon the Stalfos, both destroying many as they fought. Mewtwo teleported within a large group of the Stalfos, his eyes glowing as he focused his psychic power around him, sending a strong bubble of energy out from his body, and it enlarged in an explosion of power, obliterating any enemy it hit. Sheik weaved through the hordes of Stalfos, whipping her chain around as she went, causing any Stalfos hit to crumble to pieces. Of course, she always broke a bone of their skeleton bodies, making it impossible to come back together.  
  
The Yoshis then charged in, turning into eggs in the front of the squad, rolling at high speeds through the army of Stalfos and flattening all in their paths. While most of the others threw eggs through the battle, some dived into the battle to find any wounded comrades and give them a ride to safety.  
  
Mewtwo teleported from the battle to check how well they were doing. He found that they were winning, and glanced back to the Kirbys, who were waiting on standby, signaling for another attack. The sword Kirbys set forth again, leaving the bomb squad behind, since they may wound their allies more easily. As the Kirby attack went on its second wave, Ganondorf watched from atop the castle. "Perhaps I should make things more interesting...Let's see how well they do against this!" He then summoned his powers, as thousands of Stalfos rose from the ground, sending themselves into battle as well. And he wasn't satisfied yet, not until he does some damage himself.  
  
The Kirbys were continuing their charge, then, at a chance look at the castle, they knew they were in trouble. A colossal ball of dark energy was above the castle, as it then split into hundreds of firebolt magic attacks, sending themselves at the Kirbys. The star riding puffballs attempted to outmaneuver the attacks as much they could, but in the end, their stars were hit, as the squad fell to the ground, the stars bursting into stardust. The rest of the attacks took out all but a third of the Yoshi squad, injuring the targets too much to fight any further.  
  
Mewtwo was amazed by the true strength of Ganondorf. "What a monster..." He then sent an urgent message to Shiek, Marth, and Roy. "The Kirby squad was hit by Ganondorf's attack, as were most of the Yoshis. Most are too wounded to fight. Adding to this, he summoned even more Stalfos to his aid! They have more than ten times the forces we have! I managed to deflect the attacks enough to prevent any more injury than that, but I could not do any more. Please forgive me for saying this, everyone, but we can't win at this rate." Marth had taken out a huge amount of Stalfos, as well as Roy and Shiek, but they all couldn't do this forever. Fatigue was already starting to beat them, if they would continue, it wouldn't come out very well. Marth then sent a mental message to Mewtwo, who was waiting for a response. (If this gets too bad, Mewtwo, try to get everyone out of the area. We may have to retreat.) Mewtwo closed his eyes, knowing this fact as well. "I see..." 


	9. Breaching the fortress!

Chapter Nine  
  
As Marth continued to fight off endless Stalfos, he found that his body was starting to tire. Marth was knocked back by multiple Stalfos, barely able to defend from the attacks. One more Stalfos slammed its body against Marth, sending him to the ground. Marth was too tired to continue, but attempted to get up, as the Stalfos gathered around him, raising their swords.  
  
Mewtwo watched, yelling in thought speech, "NOW!!!" The Stalfos froze in their tracks, hearing a shrill bird cry. A large bird flew over the battlefield, with the Kirby chief riding on its back. The bird, known as Dyna Blade, swooped over the Stalfos forces, cutting through the forces with its talons. It also picked Marth and co. up, flying them from the battlefield. Marth fell to the ground, as Zelda kneeled next to him, using her healing magic on Marth. "Come on...Please be okay..." Marth didn't move.  
  
Roy was silent for a moment. Zelda stopped, looking at Marth's unmoving body. "Why won't he move?" Roy then raised the Sword of Seals, as Zelda stared at him. "Roy, what are you doing!"  
  
Roy sent his sword down, smacking Marth hard on the head with it. Marth screamed out in pain. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Zelda blinked. "Wow. He's okay." Roy grinned proudly. "Always works!" Marth cursed under his breath, but then his head snapped toward the battlefield, seeing Ganondorf charging up another attack. "Shoot! He's gonna shoot the bird down!" The large black ball of dark magic grew, splitting apart into thousands of smaller attacks, most shooting Dyna Blade. Dyna Blade let out a shrill cry, falling down from the sky, to the side of the battlefield. Zelda held up a magical barrier, defending the group from any oncoming attacks.  
  
Marth stood staring ahead. "There's no way we can win...Anyone that comes to assist will be struck down. I would draw his attention if I could get to the castle, but there are way too many Stalfos. Is there anything else left, Mewtwo?" Mewtwo, still in the air, said in his usual thought speech, "There are no more special attacks I can muster against them...I don't think we have much of a chance." Marth sighed, looking down at the ground. "Fine then, I suppose that we should..."  
  
Before Marth could continue, the ground rumbled violently. As Marth looked toward the source, he was amazed. Large crater sat in the center of the Stalfos ranks, all that were caught in it were destroyed upon impact.  
  
A small rust orange colored ship came down from the sky, descending upon the battlefield. Marth gasped, for atop the ship was... "Samus!" Marth yelled, as the ship landed near him. Samus, in her usual battle armor, turned her head toward Marth, smiling under the visor that hid her face. "Hello again, Marth. Sorry I hadn't been here earlier. To make up for it, though, I brought along some friends."  
  
She then pointed toward the sky, as four small fighter ships descended, along with a much larger ship, which on the side was imprinted: Great Fox, with a small fox figure under it. Samus spoke into a separate line from her suit's speaker, to one of the fighter pilots. "Fox, do you read me?"  
  
In the cockpit of the leading fighter, which was known as an Arwing, a tall, fox-like being sat, by the name of Fox Mcloud. Fox replied to Samus' message with a microphone on his flight helmet. "I read you loud and clear, Samus. What do you want us to do?" A speaker in the cockpit allowed Samus' voice to speak, "Clear a path toward the entrance of that castle, as well as clear out a large number of the enemy forces. Try to evade any incoming fire you may encounter; any damage can be deadly! One last detail; avoid damage to the castle at ALL COSTS." Fox nodded. "Understood." Fox then turned on a monitor, speaking to three others, a large bird person, named Falco, a toad person by the name of Slippy, and a hare named Peppy. "Everyone, you heard what Samus said. Let's go!"  
  
The ships then split formation, all then firing different lines through the Stalfos ranks, as Samus then looked to Marth. "Marth, you need to go now! I'll follow you, just as soon as I can, just don't wait for me!" Marth nodded. "Alright. Come on, everyone!" Marth ran into battle, the rest of the group following his lead.  
  
Meanwhile, back with Link...  
  
Link's head was dropped in exhaustion, his body too battered and beaten to care about all the sounds of battle at the moment. He had heard bad things from the Stalfos that tended to wander around, and felt that his chances of being saved were very low. As he despaired, he heard a noise that suddenly disrupted his thoughts. As he listened, he heard a voice. "Hello? Link? Hey!" Link recognized this voice, but too weak to move, just mumbled lightly, "Hello Navi..."  
  
Navi flew down before Link's face. "You okay? Link...?" Link coughed, a small stream of blood coming from the corner of his lips. "Link! You're hurt... I brought a friend!" A pink fairy flew around Link, using its light to heal his wounds. Link's head darted up. Seeing this, Navi was relieved. "Wow, that worked well!" Navi then flew around at the cuffs that bound Link. "Wow. How fortunate!" Link looked at Navi. "Huh?" Navi then called out, as an opening appeared in the wall, a stone in it being slowly pushed out.  
  
Link watched, as a small pink ball of fluff hopped from the newly made entrance. Link stared, the puff saying, its huge eyes lighting up as it came out, "Jigglypuff!" It held a small key with it. The small Pokemon hopped up to Link's head, unlocking both the cuffs on Link's wrists that suspended him, as he fell free, landing on his feet. Dusting himself off, he looked to Jigglypuff, who was now on the floor. "Thanks for the help, little one." Link then gave Jigglypuff a light pat on the head, then started to run off, when Navi blocked him. "Wait, Link! Your equipment is all in the Stalfos armory on the second floor! Find it quick!" Link nodded, then ran up the stairs.  
  
He stopped at the top, crouching down as two Stalfos walked by, speaking to one another. "I lost my weapons again! Stupid Wolfos probably chewed them up again." The second Stalfos growled. "You're just lucky master Ganondorf allows us all to have so many weapons. Come on, let's go to the armory before you get found out."  
  
The Stalfos walked off, as Link got up from his crouching position. He quietly followed the Stalfos, as he always hid away whenever they looked back. As he continued on, he saw all the inner workings of the castle. Many assorted cloaks and spare outfits lay in one room, while a vast amount of food and other goodies was in another. He passed another room, as he thought to himself. (I think we're almost there... Well, hopefully, anyway.)  
  
His thoughts were then interrupted by a loud howl, which made him yell out in surprise. The Stalfos he had followed immediately turned, growling. "The prisoner escaped!" They then charged toward him, though since they were unarmed, Link rolled quickly between the two. After this, he leaped to his feet, running from the Stalfos. He ran away from the Stalfos, as he looked left and right frantically, past many rooms, looking for the weapons room. He then saw a room full of weapons, passing the open door.  
  
Realizing this, he turned back, just to be grabbed by the arms from the pursuing Stalfos. The two glared toward him. "You thought you could get away, did you? There's no getting away now!" Link looked frantically for an escape method, then saw a door. Remembering from before, he kicked one of the Stalfos, hitting its sword from its side. The sword flew from the kick, hitting the door's lock, breaking it away, as the Stalfos' heads immediately looked toward the now broken door.  
  
The door slammed open, as a Wolfos leaped out, looking around frantically. Seeing two Stalfos was a perfect time for lunch! The Wolfos charged at the Stalfos, ignoring Link, and the Stalfos dropped Link, running as fast as they could, the Wolfos barking and chasing the two. Link got to his feet, walking into the equipment room.  
  
Before him was a large room, walls lined with many swords and shields. Link then found what he wanted: a large treasure chest sat in the side of the room, as Link walked over to it, pushing the heavy lid open, jumping onto the front of the chest, due to his short stature, and fell in. He grabbed the contents of the chest, climbing slowly from the large chest. Not knowing why, he held his sword and shield up in the air, grinning. -A/N: 'Dum dum dum dum!' "You got your stuff back! Now to escape!"-  
  
Link decided before he left, to leave a little present. He tied five bombs together by their fuses, then lit the bombs, throwing them into the room. He then ran away, down the castle corridors. Meanwhile, a group of ten Stalfos ran into the room to arm themselves, room, weapons, and Stalfos being destroyed by the large blast of five bombs.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Marth ran into the castle gates, Mewtwo, Shiek, and Roy following. They stopped, all looking around at the castle interior. "Which way do we go?" Marth looked at the huge room, around ten corridors lining two of the room's walls. Mewtwo pointed forward, though all that was there was a flat brick wall. "We go that way." Marth looked to Mewtwo. "There's nothing there! Why go there?"  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes, then opened them, once more, the eyes now filled with a purple glow, as the wall distorted constantly, then the wall faded to show a large door. "It was an illusion. You humans should be thankful for my help, or this would be much harder." Marth growled. "Stop bragging about it." Marth, leading the others to the door, was nervous. They had barely gotten in, just by luck. What will happen when they finally get to face Ganondorf? Marth's thoughts halted, as he was sent skidding across the ground. He got to his feet, rubbing his head as he looked at his attacker.  
  
Captain Falcon smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Well, well, if it isn't Marth and his little friends. I see you've gotten a bit stronger." Marth blinked. "He's acting normal?" Mewtwo closed his eyes. "He may have his personality but he is under a spell still. We'll have to fight him." Marth growled. "We don't have time for this!" Roy stepped forward, unsheathing the Sword of Seals. "I'll fight him, you go ahead and find Link." Marth looked to Roy. "You sure?" Roy grinned. "You know it! Now get outta here!"  
  
Marth nodded, running through the castle door. Falcon growled, yelling, "You won't get away!" He then started to run, as Roy leaped in front of Falcon, slamming the blunt side of his sword to Falcon's face, sending him tumbling back with a large red mark on his face. As Falcon finally stopped himself, he painfully got to his feet. "You've worked on your speed?" Roy smirked. "A little. No more talk, we fight!" Falcon smirked toward Roy. "Fine then." Falcon dashed toward Roy, Roy charging forward with his blade in flames, as they leaped to the air, sword against fist.  
  
The large door slammed behind them, as Marth and the others ran forward, Mewtwo abruptly stopped them. Marth growled. "What're you doing?" Mewtwo then held his three-fingered paw forward, a midnight-black arrow bouncing away. A sheer black copy of Link was facing them, as Mewtwo looked to Marth, and in thought speech, said, "Go ahead. I'll take care of this..." Marth nodded, motioning to Shiek as he ran. Shiek looked to Mewtwo. "Will you need help?" Mewtwo growled audibly. "Don't worry about me, fool! Go!" Shiek sighed, running ahead through the next door. Mewtwo closed the door behind her, smirking. "This should be interesting. Dark Link then charged toward Mewtwo, as Mewtwo summoned a blade from a suit of armor, as Dark Link then swung his sword.  
  
Shiek gasped, looking back. "Mewtwo locked himself in!" Marth grabbed Shiek, forcing her to come. "They'll be fine! Come on, let's go!" The last door was ahead of them. Before they could get there, though, they were slammed back by a familiar foe. Marth shook his head, looking at what hit him, gasping. "Giga Bowser! I thought you..." "...Were gone? Hardly! Now you pay for what happened!" Bowser charged, horns ready to stab the two through.  
  
Bowser fell back, roaring in pain, as Samus landed swiftly, her arm cannon burning hot from the plasma cannon setting. "Sorry I took so long. It was hard to get in through the gate, had to blast my way through. I'll go up against this idiot, you go on ahead and finish what you started!" Marth nodded. "Alright then, come on, Shiek!"  
  
The two entered the last room, Shiek carrying the Master Sword with her, Marth staying ahead. The door closed behind them, as the room was pitch black. Marth and Shiek looked around frantically, unable to see, as the room suddenly lit up.  
  
A shadow figure walked into the room, as the figure then became clear. "Ganondorf!" Shiek yelled, quickly transforming back to Zelda. Ganondorf smirked. "Well, if it isn't the Princess Zelda and Prince Marth..." Zelda looked to Marth. "I never knew you were a prince." Marth shook his head. "Forget about that, Ganondorf is our priority!" Zelda nodded. "Er, right... Now, Ganondorf! Tell me where Link is!"  
  
Ganondorf laughed loudly to this. "You expect me to tell you? Then fight me, the both of you. I wish to test your combined strength." Marth smirked. "Fine, if you're sure you want to lose!" Ganondorf smirked. "Your performance in the tournament shows you're no match for me." Marth growled. "I'll show you!" He unsheathed his blade, looking to Zelda. "Let's go!" Zelda nodded, getting into fighting position. Ganondorf smirked. "Fine then..." He then unsheathed his large blade. "Come at me!" Marth charged, sword raised, as Ganondorf readied his own blade. 


	10. Final?

Master Marth: Just so you all don't get confused, each paragraph tells of one fighting group each. The groups consist of Marth and Zelda against Ganondorf, Samus against Giga Bowser, Mewtwo against Dark (Also known as shadow,) Link, and Roy against Captain Falcon. When one paragraph ends, it switches to another group in the next! This is just so you all don't get confused during the changes in scene. Anyway, I'm done telling you all this, so enjoy the final two chapters of the fic!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The blades slammed together, as sparks flew from the force. Ganondorf pushed forward, knocking Marth off balance as he then sent his blade forward. Zelda jumped before the blade, using her protective magic to deflect the blade, as Marth then leaped over Zelda, sending his sword down toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf moved out of the way, sending his foot to Marth just as he flew past, sending him tumbling into a wall of the castle.  
  
Mewtwo strained, constantly trying to damage the shadow Link, who kept matching Mewtwo's sword attacks with it's own. The psychic Pokemon was having trouble holding the sword in place by now. (Perhaps I should have brought the child with us... No, I need no assistance, I just need to think... Ah! Of course!) Mewtwo smirked, looking around at all the suits of armor, only one of the eight missing a sword. Seeing this, he then concentrated his psychic power to a greater level, as seven more swords came into the battle, all circling around shadow Link, as the shadow made of magic looked around. Mewtwo then held his paw out at the shadow, clenching his paw, as all the blades pointed toward the shadow, piercing it from all sides. The shadow made a cry familiar to Link's, then melted into the ground, now just a small puddle of shadow, it moved along the ground, then reformed behind Mewtwo, wrapping its arms around his neck with sword pointed to the throat.  
  
Roy fell to his knees, blood trickling down his arm to his hand, getting on the sword handle, as Falcon looked down to Roy, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "You may have gotten faster, but you're still too slow to beat me. Just give up and die." Roy was silent, trying to think of a way he could turn the fight around. "What? Too painful to move? Don't worry, I'll make the pain go away...Just stand still." Falcon's fist then lit up in flame, as the energy within it started to grow stronger, more powerful as he held it. Roy closed his eyes, trying to think. Falcon then smirked, yelling out, "It's OVER!" He then sent his fist to Roy, the flames around it shaping to a falcon-like form, as Roy's eyes widened, looking to Falcon's attack.  
  
Samus rolled to the side of the flames that Bowser spewed, firing off repeated Power beam shots, though they seemed to be ineffective, no matter what part of Bowser any type of shot hit. She looked to the missile gauge on the suit's visor, having only thirty remaining. (This is a problem...It seems only missile combos affect him...But I'll need more than thirty to take this monster down!) She leaped away once again, as Bowser narrowly missed with his claw swipe. "Hold still!" The monstrous Bowser roared, unable to get the nimble female warrior. "You're never going to hit me! Your moves are too slow!" Bowser then roared loudly as Samus said this, retreating into his shell as he then started to spin very quickly, starting to bounce around the castle room, as Samus gasped, seeing how quickly he was moving. (I can't dodge all that! And his shell is much to big to jump over...And judging from the speed and force he's spinning with, the suit probably would be nearly drained of energy if I got hit...What can I do now?!)  
  
Zelda used her magical energy to cover her fists, blocking all of Ganondorf's sword attacks with the energy around them. He continued though, soon knocking Zelda's guard off balance, slamming the back of his leg to her neck, knocking her unconscious in a single blow. Ganondorf then spun back, throwing his fist out as he did so, sending Marth, who was about to attack from behind, tumbling backwards. Ganondorf then slowly walked toward Marth. "You've caused me too much trouble." He held his sword with his left hand then, his right glowing a deep hue of purple. "Now you will die for you interference. After you die, there will be nothing left to stop me from reuniting the Triforce, and I will finally get my wish!" Ganondorf then laughed loudly, as it echoed all through the chamber. His hand then started to flare up with a magical energy, as he held it toward Marth's head. "Farewell."  
  
Mewtwo was alarmed by this sudden change. He then focused all his thought on forcing the shadow Link to remove its grip. But he could not exert his powers against the shadow! (What...Why can't I use my powers on it? Perhaps I underestimated Ganondorf.) Mewtwo then looked down, his eyes widening. The swords, they had no wear on them! (I see now! So that's it, just a presence created by another...which means...) Mewtwo's eyes shifted to a corner of the room, as they glowed, as a Wizzrobe fell hard to the ground, the shadow Link disappearing from the lack of magical energy. Mewtwo smirked, watching the Wizzrobe disappear from sight. (Fool. Now, perhaps I should join Marth.) Mewtwo then slowly levitated toward the door ahead.  
  
Smoke filled the room as a result of impact, as Falcon's eyes were closed, as he smirked. "That'll teach you to fight me." He heard a low humming sound all of a sudden, as his eyes opened in an instant. The smoke had cleared a bit, as Roy sat, his sword held in front of him. "How did you survive?!" Roy smirked. "You were using fire against me, so I blocked with my sword, fool. You just sealed your fate...!" Roy's blade then started to gather heat, as the blade began to glow white. Falcon growled. "Well you'll never hit me with your attack!" Roy then smirked. "Can you get out of this room? Well then... You're dead." "What?!" Roy smirked even wider. "This will fill the whole room... Now, prepare!" Roy yelled loudly, slamming his sword into the ground. An immense explosion of fire shot up in a pillar, and upon hitting the ceiling, split to flood the room with intense flame energy, torching the room. As the flames cleared, Roy stood over the defeated Falcon, smirking. "And that's all." Roy then sheathed his sword, walking to the door ahead.  
  
Samus' eyes widened, as she saw heading toward her. She then got an idea, and ran to a corner of the room. As the shell neared her, her whole suit reconfigured, turning into a small ball. The ball then rolled tightly into a corner of the room, as the large shell slammed into the corner, leaving Samus unharmed. As the shell came back again, Samus got an idea. The ball then produced a slightly larger ball of energy. As the shell ran over the larger ball, it detonated, sending Bowser flying back into the wall, still in his shell. Bowser got himself out of this position, and roared loudly. "I'll KILL you!" He then charged at full speed, as Samus' suit configured back to normal. She held her arm cannon forward, as it took the Plasma cannon form. Energy slowly started to gather within it, as under her visor, she smirked. Bowser suddenly stopped, feet still moving but not going anywhere. Samus looked to the door, seeing Mewtwo there, holding his paw forward. "Well, I see you caught up." Samus smiled. "I wondered where you went to." Roy then ran into the room as well. "Hey, you're here!" Mewtwo looked to Roy. "Well, let's catch up to Marth, now." Mewtwo then sent his paw upwards, as Bowser was sent flying from the castle through the ceiling.  
  
Ganondorf held his hand close to Marth's, about to crush his head with the energy gathered in his hand. The door then slammed open, as Mewtwo, Samus, and Roy entered the room, battle ready. "I see we're just in time." Ganondorf looked to the three, smirking. "Indeed. Here just in time for me to eliminate the rest of you." Ganondorf then turned in an instant, running toward the three with incredible speed.  
  
Samus leaped back, her arm cannon turning to normal, gathering up particles from the air, firing them toward Ganondorf. He held his hand forward, obliterating the attacks, then sending out his own ultra powerful one. The ball of energy from Ganondorf hit Samus' chest armor, detonating around her suit in a gravity powered attack, causing the suit's systems to shut down and destroying Samus' helmet, rendering her unconscious from it all.  
  
Roy yelled out, running at full speed to Ganondorf. He swung his sword forward, flames surrounding the blade. Ganondorf moved to the side, swiping his blade's blunt side to Roy's feet, causing him to be flipped into the air. Ganondorf then did a back-flip toward Roy, dark magical energy charging his foot, as he got over Roy, flipped his body so then Roy was slammed down to the ground with such incredible force the impact to the ground from three feet rendered the swordsman unconscious.  
  
Seeing this, Mewtwo strained himself to exert all his psychic power toward Ganondorf. Ganondorf cringed in pain, then, concentrating, used his magical prowess to send a jolt of magical energy to disable the psychic Pokemon's psychic abilities for a moment. Mewtwo fell back, stunned from the exertion against his mind. Seeing his chance, Ganondorf leapt forth, letting loose a flurry of punches and kicks against Mewtwo, all of which powered by his magical energy. Not surprisingly, with how much Mewtwo counted mostly on his psychic abilities, he was knocked out after the first few attacks.  
  
Ganondorf smirked. "Is this all they could offer? Pathetic fools. I suppose all that's left to do is eliminate you all." Ganondorf then started to form a firebolt in his hand, closing his eyes as he did so. "Not so fast, Ganondorf!" Ganondorf's eyes flew open, as he looked behind him. Link stood there, right next to the Master Sword. "No! Not now!" Ganondorf ran toward Link, as Link then grabbed the Master Sword, holding it high. Ganondorf was sent flying back as a pillar of blue light engulfed the child's frame.  
  
Ganondorf stared, as the blue light faded. A taller, more muscular man stood there, holding the Master Sword tight in his left hand, a shield engraved with the symbol of Hyrule on it in his right. He spoke to Ganondorf, his voice deep. "Now, Ganondorf... I'll defeat you once again. You won't make it out of here!" Ganondorf growled, then yelled in anger, "I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME!" He then rushed at Link, swinging his blade as hard as he could. Link slammed his sword into Ganondorf's, snapping it like a twig. Ganondorf's eyes widened, as Link sent his foot hard into Ganondorf's head. He fell back, yelling out in pain.  
  
Link then grabbed Ganondorf by the neck, lifting him up, as he spoke, his voice dripping with hatred. "I should kill you off right here. For all the torture you put me through before...I see that you don't even deserve to live...you...monster!" Ganondorf smirked. "You couldn't bring yourself to kill me. You know it." Link then threw Ganondorf into the air, swinging his sword in a quick and furious attack. When he finally hit the floor, he was unmoving. 


	11. Final battle and aftermath!

Chapter Eleven  
  
Link walked over to Marth, shaking him. "Marth, Marth!" Marth groaned, holding his head. "Agh... What happened?" Marth then looked to Link, his eyes widening. "L-Link..." Link grinned. "Surprised?" Marth then yelled, "Look out...!" Link turned, just to be slammed into the ground face-first by Ganondorf's fist. Ganondorf growled loudly, eyes a deep black, as his fist was covered with magical force. "I will not be disgraced by you... Not AGAIN!" He then yelled out loudly, sending a wave of energy from his body that destroyed the surrounding castle walls, also suspending the ruins high above the ground, the ground below a pit of dark energy.  
  
Ganondorf's body then was swallowed by a large mass of dark energy, as Link gasped, holding his shield in front of his face. A large form stepped out of the energy mass, absorbing the energy within itself. Link lowered his shield, saying one word; "Ganon." The large creature held two large sword-like objects. It snorted loudly, as Marth stared, straining to get up. The beast known as Ganon leaped to Link, slashing its blade toward him. He barely rolled out of the way, immediately getting to his feet and attacking with a jump slash. The sword barely even scratched the creature, as it looked toward Link, its deep black eyes glaring. Link retreated from the monster, as he was then stopped by Ganon obstructing his path. He gasped, as Ganon slammed the Hero of Time to the ground, sending the Master Sword flying from his grip to behind Ganon.  
  
The creature slowly walked toward Link, as a blue flash stopped it. Marth held his Falchion tightly, standing between Link and Ganon. "Come on! You can't beat me, I dare you to come!" Ganon slammed Marth down, as Link gasped. "Marth! Don't worry about me, get out of here!" Marth stumbled back to his feet, as Ganon swung its immense arm, Marth flipping over it, then ran between its legs. He then leaped up, slicing into Ganon's tail, causing the beast to roar in pain. Marth then ran to Link's sword, grabbing it. He then threw the sword over Ganon, it landing next to Link.  
  
Link then quickly went to his blade. Marth then ran past Ganon again, to join Link. Ganon then stabbed its blade forward, as Marth was stopped in his tracks. Link's eyes widened, as Marth fell to the ground, stabbed through the back by Ganon.  
  
Blood stained the ground below Marth, as his body was unmoving. "No..." Link's eyes started to well up in tears. "Marth, MARTH!" He then heard a loud roar from the side. Roy was on his feet, his sword's blade now ignited in a powerful flame. "You... You...!!! You bastard! I'll kill you!" Roy charged, slashing his blade madly, burning scars into Ganon's body. His blade cut at Ganon in a speedy succession, leaving the beast no time to counter. He then sent his blade into the ground, making a huge pillar of fire, much stronger than any so far. The pillar reached to the skies, as it parted the clouds above it. Link gasped, seeing the immense flame. Roy then fell to one knee, exhausted from the use of energy.  
  
The pillar soon parted, as Link's eyes widened, Ganon glaring toward the swordsman as the flames parted, seemingly undamaged by the attack. The beast then swung its arm forward, as Link ran forward, putting up his guard, as his sword and shield started to crack. "What the...? He-He's breaking the Master Sword!"  
  
Zelda, who was unconscious up until now, slowly stumbled to her feet. Her eyes widened, as she saw Ganon. She then sensed another trouble as Link was defending against the attacks. (The Master Sword... It seems to be...weakening?!) She then saw something strange. A shadowed figure was behind Ganon, though far off, in the air. (What is that...?)  
  
Link held back Ganon as long as he could, being sent back as his shield and sword shattered away. Link was sent tumbling back, being sent off of the ledge. Zelda gasped, then yelled out, "Link!" She then started to cry, seeing as their two best hopes were now gone.  
  
Ganon then walked toward Zelda, raising its arm high. Ganon then swung it forward, as Zelda tightly shut her eyes. After a moment, she felt no impact at all. She opened her eyes, seeing Mewtwo in front of her, his paw held forward, forcing Ganon's arm away. "Zelda! I'll hold him back as long as I am able! Please! Get out of here NOW!" Zelda gasped. "Mewtwo...I can't let you die!" Mewtwo growled audibly. "You're the best hope we have now! I don't want to force you to go, fool!" Zelda's eyes were filled with tears, not wanting to see her friends plucked off one by one. "But..." Mewtwo started to weaken, he was being pushed back more and more as the strain was starting to overcome him.  
  
Ganon then roared in pain, halting its attack. It turned, seeing Samus. Her suit was damaged, yes, but it still functioned, even without a helmet. "I think Mewtwo's right, Zelda! You need to go now! I'll be helping Mewtwo, so don't worry!" Roy then joined in, slamming his blade into Ganon's tail, causing the monster to roar in pain. "Think about it! Marth was killed by this monster! He was the most able of us, too! I really hate to say it, but I can't win either! You need to run!" Zelda looked at all her friends through her tears, hating to see this happening.  
  
Zelda then stood up too, holding her hand toward Ganon, as a ball of light energy formed in her hand. "I won't leave you all to die! I'm going to fight too!" She then fired a beam of light into Ganon, paralyzing it. "Roy, attack the tail! Mewtwo, help me in pinning Ganon! Samus! Attack the face! Use something that will blind it!" All the fighters nodded, following Zelda's orders.  
  
Link fell toward the lava pit, yelling out in fear, not wanting to die this way. He then landed hard on something, amazed. "What the...?" He looked down, amazed at what he saw. A medium sized jet was carrying him upwards. He looked into a small area covered by glass, as a bird looked up at him. "How the...?" Of course, Link had not known about the Arwings. It flew up high, flying over the battlefield, as Link now realized that the pilot was assisting him. He leaped down from the jet, landing on the ground with a roll.  
  
He found the pieces of the Master Sword there, as he picked up the two halves of his blade. He then heard a voice in his head. "Hold the pieces to the sky, Link..." Link decided to believe the voice, holding the sword upwards. The pieces let out a bright light, blinding Link for a moment, who was watching the pieces. As the light cleared, he was holding the Master Sword once again, whole once more, shining brightly.  
  
"Now, take him out!" Link smirked, then ran toward the battlefield. He let out a loud yell, leaping into the air with a flip, flying down on Ganon, stabbing his sword deep into Ganon. Ganon let out a loud roar, its body shining brightly. It then let out all its power, as the monster reverted back to Ganondorf, the Master Sword clanging to the ground next to Link. "Zelda, seal him away once again!" Zelda nodded, though dumbfounded on what just happened. She shot a large beam of light, forming a large light column around Ganondorf. In an instant, the beam faded, as did Ganondorf. Link looked at the spot for a moment, then ran over to Marth's body. "Marth..."  
  
Roy walked to Marth as well, shaking his body. "Marth! You can't be dead! We didn't go through all this for nothing! Come on...Live, damn you!" Roy started punching Marth's body, enraged. Zelda and Samus ran over, pulling Roy's arms away. "Stop this! There's no way he's coming back! Your rage won't help!"  
  
Link sighed, looking down at his friend's body. Link thought for a moment. "Wait...There is a way..." Everyone looked at him, puzzled. Link then looked to his left boot, seeing a small sword symbol attached to the rim. "I know someone that may be able to revive him!" Roy ran over to Link, grabbing him by the collar. "You had better not be lying, blondie!" Link then looked straight into Roy's eye. "I'm not lying. We just need to keep Marth's body safe." Roy then released Link. "You'd better be right."  
  
Mewtwo then interrupted. "I hate to be a bearer of bad news, but there is a problem." Everyone looked to Mewtwo. "This island is held by Ganon's power. But since he was defeated, this place is starting to fall..." Link gasped. "He's right!" Mewtwo then said, "Shall we go back to Hyrule? All the others left." Link stared at Mewtwo. "We can't really get out of here, you know..." Mewtwo smirked. "I can teleport us out, you know. Everyone, come here!" Link ran quickly over, followed by Zelda and Roy, who carried Marth's body with him. Zelda then looked back to Samus. "What about you?!" Samus smiled back to the others. "I've done by job. I'll be taking my ship! Well, bye everyone!" She then jumped off the island, as she then came back up on her ship, flying up into the clouds as she went.  
  
Mewtwo then closed his eyes, a deep purple cloud swirling around everyone, as they then disappeared from the island as well. In an instant they were in front of Hyrule castle. Ness ran out quickly. "Mario's gotten worse all of a sudden!" Zelda gasped. She had become good friends with the doctor over the adventure, and she felt she had to be there. She ran into the infirmary with Ness, Roy following to put Marth's body somewhere safe.  
  
Zelda ran up to a bed, which held Mario. He was in a lot of pain, as nurses were running left and right. Ness then looked to Zelda. "The Star Fox team brought us here after dropping Link off. Right after we arrived, Mario started yelling in pain. I think the wound got worse when Ganon was beaten." Zelda then realized. Ganondorf had linked the wound to his own energy signature. Had he been sealed away, it would start to kill Mario. "No! I think I might have killed my own friend..."  
  
Mario's voice then spoke softly. "Don't worry...I know you had to seal him away...Heh, you had no idea this would happen...I didn't either. It's alright...I'll be at peace knowing that we won. Where's Marth and everyone else, anyway...?" Zelda looked down sadly. "Marth was killed during the fight...Link said there may be a way to bring him back... Maybe we could find a way for you, too!" Mario quietly shook his head. "No, Zelda... I have done enough in my life... I want you to bring something to my brother...His name is Luigi. He wears a green outfit with blue suspenders, and a green hat with an L on it." He then pointed to a small box, which Zelda picked up and held closely.  
  
"Before I go...please take my Megavitamin bottle...They are my legacy, I have cured many illnesses with those...Use them to assist your allies and help others..." Mario then coughed. "My time is up...I need to go now...Don't miss me too much..." Mario's outstretched hand suddenly went limp, as his eyes closed. Zelda gasped. "No! Mario! Wake up...!" She cried, as Link walked up next to her, she rested her head on Link's shoulder, crying sadly. Link held her against him, sighing.  
  
The group stayed in the castle overnight to allow Zelda to calm herself down. Around midnight, Link walked down one of the castle corridors, finding Mewtwo there, looking out through the window at the night sky. Link looked out the window with Mewtwo, who said in thought speech, "Is Zelda asleep now?" Link nodded. "She finally cried herself to sleep..." Mewtwo seemed more sullen than usual. "That is good..." Link then looked to Mewtwo. "Something wrong?"  
  
Mewtwo closed his eyes. "I used to think humans were cold and heartless. I was created in a laboratory by scientists who wanted to create the ultimate Pokemon. They didn't care about anything except gaining more power. It disgusted me, and after a long while, I lost control of my rage, destroying the entire laboratory. After wandering one day, I met with Ganondorf, and was promised a way to free my Pokemon brethren. I entered the tournament, promised that if I could kill you, I would be granted my wish. Since I failed, Ganondorf punished me severely. I decided to attack your friends in rage, but once again failed... I joined the group only because they were superior to me. After this whole adventure, seeing you all trying to help one another instead of use deception and grab at power, and having been trusted, not treated like some monster, I have decided. I will assist you in the next adventure, if you will allow me to, Link."  
  
Link smiled at the psychic Pokemon. "Of course you can stay with us! I'm sure everyone else would love the idea!" Mewtwo, for the first time of his life, let out a small smile along his lips. "Thank you, Link." Mewtwo then teleported away from Link, to the outside of the castle to keep watch. Link started to wonder if Mewtwo even sleeps.  
  
In another part of the castle, Roy exited his room. After seeing his long-time comrade slain in the battlefield, he started to have thoughts of his own death. He walked up to a castle window, looking out to the night sky, watching all the stars flicker. His mind then wandered into the past, in a battle that led to Marth and himself becoming allies.  
  
"Roy! Get down!" Roy ducked, as another of his comrades was engulfed in flames. He and his fellow warriors were sent to slay a dragon that had been terrorizing villages below its mountain domain. They had been doomed since the very beginning. As they went up, it seemed that much of their group turned out to be traitors. The traitors took out nearly half of the remaining group before they were slain. At the worst possible time, the dragon had come from its den to attack the villages again, but had spotted the small group beforehand.  
  
There were seven beside himself, which didn't stand much of a chance against the immense beast. Having only himself left, Roy was easy prey for the dragon. Just before he was roasted by the dragon, a warrior dressed in blue attacked the dragon's tail, causing it to roar in pain. The warrior yelled out to Roy, "Hey, you! The tail is the dragon's weak point! Try hitting it while I distract it!"  
  
Roy nodded, just as the dragon shot its flame breath toward the mystery warrior. Amazingly, he jumped nimbly out of the way. The dragon roared angrily, blowing its flame breath after the warrior, constantly missing. Roy noticed his chance, slicing his blade into the dragon's tail, cutting the thing off clean. The dragon bellowed loudly, rolling back on its stomach in pain, revealing a soft spot on its neck. The blue warrior sliced his blade through the dragon'' neck, killing it instantly.  
  
Roy then walked over to the warrior. "You saved my life!" The warrior smiled. "Good thing you're okay. What's you name?" Roy grinned. "Roy the Flaming Blade!" Of course, he had just made that title up. "Well then, Roy... My name is Marth the Swift." Roy wasn't sure if Marth made that up, but he seemed professional enough. "Well then, Marth! I'll never forget what you did for me today!" He then held out his hand, as Marth grasped it, and they shook hands.  
  
Roy, now back to the present time, sighed to himself. (I suppose I did forget, Marth... When I was so blinded by rage all those times. Well, I'll make it up to you, I swear it!) Roy then looked up to the heavens, smirking. After this, he yawned, going back into his room.  
  
As Link started back to his own room, he saw a small package on the ground. A tag on it said, "Dear Link. This is the tournament prize. We all have decided that you truly deserve it. We couldn't give it to you before, so please accept it now." Link opened the package, in it was a medal hanging from a string. It seemed to have some kind of light property to it, since there was a small glowing aura about the prize. Link put it around his neck, going into his room to sleep.  
  
In the morning, the group waited at the entrance of the castle for their last member. Zelda came rushing out of the castle, her dress ruffled up and her hair all out of place. Her face showed evidence of tears from last night but no more. Link grinned. "About time you showed up, sleepyhead!" Zelda giggled lightly, blushing. Roy raised an eyebrow. (I see that Zelda seems to melt when Link is present.) Mewtwo chuckled in his thoughts upon hearing the thought from Roy. The group then started off, out toward Lake Hylia, where an adventure had previously taken place.  
  
Before they got far, they heard Ness yell out, "Wait for me! I wanna come too!" Zelda smiled, saying to everyone else, "Keep going, he'll catch up!" Ness continued to follow, yelling, "Come on guys...!"  
  
And so, after saving Link, the group is on one more adventure, which, of course, is bound to have danger at every turn. But for now, we leave our group, until next time! 


End file.
